


Misunderstandings

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [27]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Is there anything you want to tell me, James?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue. Just another drabble from the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks. =)

“Sergeant?”

“Doctor. You have some results for us?”

“Robbie came and fetched them an hour ago. It’s you I wanted to speak with.”

“About what?”

“When Robbie was here, he made some very … interesting observations about one of our current cases.”

“It’s a detective’s job to make observations.”

“It’s my job, as well.”

“I suppose so.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me, James?”

“That colour is very fetching on you.”

“Thank you. Anything else? Anything at all?”

“Your bedside manner needs a little work?”

“James. Is someone ...hurting you? At home?”

"Pain isn’t always something to avoid, Doctor."


End file.
